


Freeze your brain

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [21]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: (but what else is new), Anastasia deserves some love, Anastasia is a good bean, Anastasia the forever confused bean, Anastasia tries ice cream, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Brain Freeze, Des likes chocolate ice cream, Gen, Ice Cream, Title from a heathers song, We’re giving Anastasia a hug, but Des is the furthest from vanilla so..., chocolate it is!, everyone gather around, i prefer Vanilla ice cream, no betas we die like Aurora did at the end of Azran legacy, no betas we get resurrected like Anastasia did during TSM, same universe as the Scientific Method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: Anastasia learns about....“Ice cream”.
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Freeze your brain

“AGH! Brain freeze!” Descole yelped, dropping his spoon and holding his head. He winced in pain for a few seconds, before suddenly going back to normal and continuing to eat whatever it was he was consuming.

“What was that all about?” Anastasia asked curiously. “You were in pain, were you not?”

“Oh, that’s just a brain freeze,” Descole explained. “When humans eat cold food too fast, it hurts.”

“Yet you continue eating as if nothing has happened?” Anastasia could not comprehend how someone could so easily move on from such discomfort so quickly. “Is there no long-term side effect of this “brain freeze?” Does…. does your brain _actually_ freeze?”

“No, it doesn’t _really_ freeze,” Descole answered with a laugh. “And there aren’t any long-term side effects. Come to think of it,” and Descole looked down at what he was eating, and smiled, “you _might_ like ice cream!”

“... _ice_ cream?” Anastasia asked, scared. “I’m not sure I want anything to do with _ice_ anymore…”

“Oh that’s just the _name_ of the dessert,” Descole quickly said, seeing Anastasia’s face go pale with fear. “I know how you feel about ice, and I promise that the worst this could do is give you a quick brain freeze.”

“I… I think I’ll pass for now,” Anastasia said, fidgeting with her hands. “I’ve had enough cold to last me several lifetimes.”

“I totally get it,” Descole said understandingly. “If you ever change your mind, there’s some in the freezer. Just get a bowl and scoop some in there.”

“Ok,” Anastasia said.

~~~~

That night, when Desmond and Dimitri were both asleep, Anastasia snuck out of her room and into the kitchen. bracing herself for the cold, She ever so quietly opened the freezer door.

It was, well, cold.

The memories of her being found in the ice came back to her, but she managed to shove them to the side.

She wanted _ice cream,_ and she was going to _get it,_ **_goddamnit_ ** _!_

Quickly, she grabbed the container, feeling the all-too-familiar cold of ice covering the sides of the tub. Pulling it out and hastily slamming the freezer door shut, she admired the appearance of the icy treat.

“Chocolate” it said.

Anastasia remembered Luke giving her some chocolate on the bostonius.

Maybe this “ice cream” wouldn’t be that bad.

She grabbed a spoon, removed the lid of the container, and-

“What have we here?” 

Descole apparently _wasn’t_ asleep. 

Anastasia jumped and quickly hid the ice cream behind her back.

“You ought to be in bed,” Anastasia told her dad. “It’s late, after all.”

“I could say the same to you,” Descole responded back. “Why are you still up?”

“I...Um…” _what should she say?_

She settled on the truth.

“I wanted to try the ice cream,” she admitted, revealing the tub she had hidden behind her. “I wanted to see if it really _was_ good.”

Descole gave her a knowing look, and she caved.

“...and I wanted to try and overcome my fears. I don’t want to let my memories control me. I wanted to experience something you humans get to do, without having to remember the times that… well… the ice…”

“And I’m proud of you for that,” Descole said, “but don’t eat it straight out of the container. Here, let me get you a bowl.”

About a minute later, Descole handed Anastasia a bowl with a bit of ice cream in it. The girl nervously took it, and got some on the spoon.

Raising the treat near her lips, she could feel a bit of coldness emanating from the spoonful.

She opened her mouth, and ate some.

It tasted just like she remembered the chocolate Luke gave her a long time ago tasting like. Only… colder. And…

“I’m… im still standing!” She said excitedly. “I… I didn’t have problems with the cold!”

“I’m so happy for you!” Descole smiled. “Finish it, and then I’ll tuck you in for bed.”

“AGH!” Anastasia said, setting the bowl down and clutching her head.

“What’s wrong?” Descole asked.

“Brain freeze,” Anastasia said, then laughed.

She overcame a fear, and she enjoyed a new human delight.

Anastasia felt happier than ever.

  
  



End file.
